


Stubborn

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been one of the warmest days thusfar that season. The harsh heat of the Akielon sun beat down without forgiveness on her patrons below, slowing all that was touched by her light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> My debut Captive Prince fic! I'd like to write some substantial fics for this series someday soon, but I thought a little bit of fluff would do for now! Definitely had fun writing this, and I hope it's just as fun to read?

It had been one of the warmest days thusfar that season. The harsh heat of the Akielon sun beat down without forgiveness on her patrons below, slowing all that was touched by her light.

The only means of escape, it had seemed, was a retreat to the Gulf of Atros, where a small section of beach had been ordered clear for all but the King, and the Prince of Vere. They were hidden by the rocky cliffs on either side of the tiny stretch of sand-- away from the politics, and away from the world. Damen contentedly lay stretched out beneath the sun's rays, enjoying-- for the moment-- the heat that soaked into his back, easing any ache from his bones. Laurent sat nearby in the shade of a makeshift canopy, relaxing with a book in his hands.

Save for the waves and the gulls, all was quiet.

And as the moments stretched on, Damen began to feel discomfort settle in place of enjoyment. It was not the quiet that he found disagreeable, however; but the heat.

Damen glanced over his shoulder, back at Laurent. "Come for a swim with me," he said, quite suddenly.

Laurent didn't even glance up from his book. "In a few moments, perhaps," he said. "I'm not finished with this yet."

Damen frowned. He could feel the sweat layering his own skin, and he could see the shine on Laurent's face. Akielons were accustomed to the summer, but Veretians were not made to endure the heat; Damen couldn't seem to fathom how Laurent had fared so long when he himself felt as though he were about to melt. Maybe he was simply adaptable, and maybe it was pure, unshakable iron will and stubbornness.

"Just take a breath to cool off," Damen insisted.

"I'm content for the moment, thank you," Laurent insisted back.

It wasn't often that Damen was able to catch Laurent by surprise, but heat drives a man to insanity, and his actions stunned even himself. Damen pushed himself up off the sand, and in a single movement, gathered the Prince in his arms and hefted him over his right shoulder.

They were both struck still. Laurent was, for what was possibly the first time in his life, speechless; his mind busy trying to comprehend the fact that _Damen had the audacity_ _to pick him up._

Damen, meanwhile, was struggling with the same revelation.

Finally, Laurent spoke. "Put me down." Each word was spaced, threatening-- as though he were already contemplating the inner workings of 50-some means of revenge.

But it seemed that stubbornness had company today. "You'd better drop your book before it's ruined by the sea," Damen heard himself say.

Laurent turned, bracing his free hand against the shoulder beneath him, still holding onto his book. "You wouldn't dare."

"That's the only warning you'll get."

And then Damen started walking across the beach, towards the water. He heard the soft thud behind him as the book fell to the ground, and he immediately felt Laurent begin to squirm in his hold, which tightened. Laurent swore and Damen chuckled, enjoying the moment entirely too much. He bounced his arm, pushing Laurent forward so that his front dangled closer to the ground.

Laurent began beating his fists into Damen's lower back. "Ow!" Damen's body arched forward, trying to jerk away. "Gentle!"

"If I'm going to get in the water, it'll be of my own accord."

Damen stopped walking. Laurent stopped pounding his fists. "All right," Damen said, "will you join me for a swim?"

Laurent knew too well what was happening here-- he knew the outcomes he was faced with, and worst of all, he knew that Damen was playing dangerously with his pride. Pride that failed to waver. "No," he said through his teeth.

Damen shrugged none-too-gently. "I _did_ offer you a chance."

"Damen! Let me go!" Laurent's efforts doubled, trying desperately to wriggle free.

But Damen held fast, wrapping his both his arms tight around the backs of Laurent's knees. As he began to wade into the shallows, he felt Laurent pushing on his back-- trying to get his face as far away from the water as he possibly could.

The water was nearly up to his hips when Damen finally came to a halt. Laurent's hands had braced themselves futher up his back, and he had pushed his feet up to eye-level. He had also stopped squirming around, at least for the moment; understanding it was in his best interest to stay put.

Damen's hands slid up to Laurent's hips. He could feel a grin spreading fast. "Ready?"

The Prince's words came out quicker than he meant them to-- more panicked than he would've liked, though he tried to maintain some semblence of control."If you even _think_ about--"

 His grip tightened, thumbs digging against the bones hidden beneath Laurent's pale skin.

Laurent held tightly onto the cloth of Damen's chiton. " _Damen!_ "

Damen grunted, making use of his entire body to throw Laurent into the sea. He laughed hard as he watched Laurent's usual elegance shatter as he flailed for a moment in the air, and laughed harder when he surfaced a moment later, hair sticking to his face at unattractive angles and chiton clinging to his chest. He spat out a mouthful of seawater.

"I was right about you," Laurent said, attempting to push the blond locks from his eyes and cheeks. "You truly are the barbarian I first made you out to be." There was a hint of amusement in his voice, though Damen could feel him fighting to reign it in.

"Perhaps," said Damen. "But I've just succeeded in preventing your delicate Veretian body from reaching its boiling point. A favor you can thank me for later on." He dipped his hand in the water before running it through his hair. Cool droplets ran down his face, relieving his own skin from the heat of the day. "Don't think you can tell me you don't feel better now."

Laurent said nothing, instead responding by sending as much water as he could manage straight for Damen's face, who sputtered in surprise. He laughed-- short, but loud-- a hand rising to cover his mouth and the smile that was creeping on his lips. "You're right," he said. "I do feel better now."

"I suppose I'm not finished with you after all..." Damen said, advancing on Laurent once again, who was now making a dash for the shore. He didn't make it more than four paces before Damen pulled him back by the wrist. Laurent turned suddenly and tackled him, trying to get his Akielon's head beneath the waves even for a second.

And so it continued. Long into the day, until the heat had died and the sun had fallen below the horizon. It was then that the King of Akielos and the Prince of Vere journeyed back to the palace at Ios, their clothes still dripping as they walked the streets, and the Prince in desperate need of a salve for his reddened back and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll have a chance to write some more fics soon!


End file.
